Naruto the Start of A New Journy
by Battle Toads
Summary: A new journy thats all I can say I suck at summaries...R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own character Naruto characters used in this story except Royce! But most of all I would like you to do is read this story, post a review! P&T

Naruto!

Episode one!

The Start of a New Beginning!

Naruto just walked into his class, waiting on Kakashi as usual. "Where is that lazy bum any way?" Naruto shouted as he took his seat and waited about seven minutes.

"He's probably on his way here, taking the 'Long' way…" Sakura said making the 'Long' word drag on. Naruto simply puts his arms crossed, put his head down, and started to fall asleep.

"Wake up, you looser!" someone said. Naruto instantly knew it was Sasuke.

"Waa… What!.." Naruto mumbled as he got up. "Where is Kakashi?" Naruto said, as he moved his head from the desk. Next thing Naruto knew some guy with a black thing covering his mouth, and nose, he had gray hare, and a metal head band over one eye, and he was standing right in front of Naruto's face (A/n guess who? If you guessed Kakashi your correct! _continue on_)

"You really are the missing link!" Kakashi said as his face backed away from Naruto's.

"Finally!" Naruto shouted, he tightened his head band and backed away from the chair. "What are we going to do today?" he said as he smiled.

"Well… we could do our new ranked missions… or we could practice some jutsus! " Kakashi said cheerfully. (A/n this is after the Gunin exams and they passed well in this story they passed _continue on _)

"I vote on some missions!" Naruto yelled, with his hands behind his head.

"I vote on whatever Sasuke votes for!" Sakura said, turning to face him. She had a huge blush on her face as always whenever she looks at Sasuke.

"Whatever…" Sasuke said smoothly.

Kakashi smiled and replied "Well then, its mission time!"

They finally arrived at the Mission Center to ask the Hokaga what their new mission was.

"Hi ya Hokaga!" Naruto said with a lot of joy.

"You seem to be in a good mood Naruto." the Hokaga replied.

"Yah… Don't know why though… We came by to see what we could do in the C rank missions!"

"Oh ya…" The Hokaga said and looked down at the scroll. "We have a wondering traveler… It says here that he needs body guards so he can reach the village hidden in the Sand! Hope you guys enjoy the trip." The Hokaga said with a smile, a sliding door opened and a guy wearing black sandals, green pants, and purple short-sleeved shirt, with a red over coat. His hair was a light brown color, his eyes were a light shade of blue green. He had a bag over his shoulders, nothing long was hanging out though.

"Are these guys the ones that are going to protect me? They look like a bunch of little kids!" the guy said.

"These 'kids' are very great! One day they might even pass me, but for now they will need to practice and this is one way how to do it!" Kakashi said with a smirk like sound, with a hint of proud in his voice.

"Well… I still don't trust them…" the guy replied. Naruto's face grew extremely red, with steam coming out of his ears, and nose.

"Why you!" Naruto shouted, he tried to run after the guy and pound his face in but as always Sasuke grabbed him on the back of his shirt, insuring that Naruto couldn't get to the guy. "Hay Sasuke! LET GO OF ME!" Naruto yelled.

"No…" Sasuke said while having his eyes closed.

A few minutes later they left the gate to the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto runs out in front of every body and takes in a big whiff of the clean air, then breathed out from his mouth. "This won't take long, not a bit sir!" Naruto said as he was popping his back, fingers, and his neck.

"If you say so kid!" the guy replied.

"So… what exactly is you name?" Sakura asked.

"It's Royce! By the way, what are all your names?"

"I'm Sakura!" Sakura replied.

"Naruto at your service!" Naruto said after Sakura.

Kakashi lend over to Royce and said "The last one is Sasuke, he has a great possibility to become stronger then me, yet Naruto has an even greater one then Sasuke does."

"That weird kid with the orange cloths! Yah right!" Royce said, laughing a bit.

"He does…" Kakashi whispered silently to himself.

To be continued…

Next episode:

The Chance of Death!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Royce travel along the path between the Village hidden in the Leaves to the Village hidden in the Sand! What will Naruto and his friends encounter along their journey, will any one die? Will you read the next episode? Will I ever stop talking to myself like this? Find out in the next episode of Naruto!

Please review Please

(Sorry about the ending, I'm going to make it on how the cartoon does it,

On how it starts getting good then, the end…

The next episode should come out soon…)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own any Naruto characters used in this story except for Royce and Jen! Please read my first episode before reading this one for you to under stand the episodes better, please and thank you! R&R

Naruto!

Episode two!

The Chance of Death!

Naruto and his friends were walking on the dirt/grass for what seemed like days. "When will we GET THERE?" Naruto shouted as he grew very board.

"We will get there when we get there!" Kakashi said, smacking Naruto on the back of his head.

"Ouch! That hurt Kakashi!" Naruto beamed at his sensei.

"Does it look like I care?" he replied. After a while Sakura felt dizzy, she collapsed after fifteen minutes from the argument. Sasuke looked at her when she started to wobble around a bit.

"Sakura are you feeling ok?" Sasuke asked his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed.

"No…" She replied. "He really cares for me cha!" her evil/mind part of her said.

"We can rest here for tonight!" Royce said. Since its been about half an hour traveling on foot.

"Great! If any one of you needs me I'll be in the pool!" Sakura said as she hurried to the rentals for a swim suit, then to the changing room.

"I think ill just take a nap!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"I'll just go swimming with Sakura then." Sasuke said as he took off his shirt and other things besides his shorts to go swimming.

"I'll just be reading my book!" Kakashi said as he pulled out his book that he reads for some reasons that I don't know why.

"And as for me, I think I'll just take a snooze like that kid in the orange cloths!" Royce said. Both Naruto and Royce went and slept near a huge apple tree, just for the shade. Sakura and Sasuke were playing some water games with the other people. And last but not least Kakashi was sitting on the opposite side of the tree from Naruto and Royce, reading his book.

After a about half an hour later, Sakura, and Sasuke got out of the pool, because their hands were getting all prune like. Naruto woke up by an apple hitting his head, thus screaming and waking Royce.

"What in the world is wrong with you kid?" Royce yelled at Naruto.

"Well… What would you have done if an apple came and hit you on your head?" Naruto yelled back.

"Well… you don't have to scream at the top of your lungs!" Royce said. Naruto was getting really mad at Royce, so mad that his chakra was flowing around him.

"Naruto quit while your ahead!" a voice said.

"This guy doesn't deserve to live! Why shouldn't I… Sasuke!" Naruto said angrily.

"Because every one knows that I can easily kick you're a-"

"Shut the he-"

"Both of you shut up! Kakashi yelled. Naruto put his hands down from his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kakashi puts on a wide smile and said, "Good." Then he sat back down and started to read his book again. Naruto turns around, then back to Royce.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. All of a sudden a mob of Naruto's formed around Royce. "Ready every one?" One of the Naruto's shouted all of them put their hands to perform the transform jutsu. "Transform!" all the Naruto's said and a big cloud of smoke covered all these naked girls that are blowing kisses at Royce. Royce simply dropped his jaw, his eyes widened.

"What in the world?" Royce choked out as he stared at the naked ladies. All the naked ladies transformed back to Naruto and all the Shadows disappeared.

Naruto snickered and said "That's my Sexy Jutsu! Then I combined it with the Shadow Clone Jutsu! Ya like it?"

"THAT'S THE WORST KIND OF JUTSU EVER INVENTID!" Royce screamed. _Though he could get any one with that… even I was stunned by the lovely naked ladies!_ Royce thought. (A/n sorry if that might have offended any girls who may have read this…)

"It cant fool me!" A mysterious voice said.

"Who are you, and where are you? Show your self!" Naruto yelled trying to find this person.

"My, my you want to know every thing in a hurry…" replied the voice.

"Guys… defensive formation around Royce!" Kakashi said, and every one made a circle around Royce.

"You think that can stop me to get to him?" said the voice.

"Who are you?" Naruto shouted trying to get an answer from this person.

"My name is Jen! I've come here to kill Royce!" she replied.

"Over my dead body!" Naruto said and charged forward. Jin, clothed in an extremely large black jacket with a hood, the hood was over her face far enough to the point where you cant see her face, jumped down out of nowhere kneed Naruto in the gut making him fly back a bit, getting the wind knocked out of him.

"Give me Royce now!" Jin yelled as she charged towards the group.

"Why do you want me?" Royce yelled.

"That's none of your concern!" She replied. She karate-chopped Sasuke's neck, and grabbed Sakura's arm and throwing her into a tree. Kakashi's eyes grew big as he saw his comrades getting tortured.

"Whatever your going to do you cant get passed me!" Kakashi said.

"You'll just have to find out…" Jen replied.

To be continued…

Next episode:

Reunited Love Hinata and Naruto!

While Naruto and his friends are fighting this weird lady, Hinata some how finds them. Naruto's friends are not the ones who are complaining but why Hinata? Why not the Hokage? Will I ever stop giving you some information on the next episode? Find out on the next episode that I right for you!

Please review Please

(Sorry about the ending, I'm going to make it on how the cartoon does it,

On how it starts getting good then, the end…

The next episode should come out soon…)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own any Naruto characters used in this story except for Royce and Jen! Please read my first episode before reading this one for you to under stand the episodes better, please and thank you! R&R

Note to readers: sorry if this episode took FOR FREKEN EVER! I had forgotten my e-mail address I used for this account, and last night it came back into my head… so I'm really sorry, please enjoy this episode I made!

Naruto!

Episode three!

Reunited Love Hinata and Naruto!

(Tiny re-cap of last episode)

'"Give me Royce now!" Jin yelled as she charged towards the group.

"Why do you want me?" Royce yelled.

"That's none of your concern!" She replied. She karate-chopped Sasuke's neck, and grabbed Sakura's arm and throwing her into a tree. Kakashi's eyes grew big as he saw his comrades getting tortured.

"Whatever you're going to do you can't get passed me!" Kakashi said.

"You'll just have to find out…" Jen replied.

(Naruto's new theme song)

Kakashi grabbed his arm and tossed his arm down. A lot of chakra was building up, and it looked like Kakashi's arm was getting shocked all around. "I'll destroy you with my own attack…" Kakashi said to himself in his mind.

"So… You're going to try to kill me with your own attack, eh Kakashi?" Jen said as she suddenly appeared right behind Kakashi.

"Chedore!" (A/n this, I believe, is also known as "Lighting blade" in the English version. But I like the word Chedore better, also I'm not sure if it's spelled right) Kakashi yelled, as he twisted around and his hand was right in her face area, when (A/n if you guessed a substitution no jutsu then your correct!) a cloud of smoke cleared and Kakashi was looking franticly around to find her. "Where are you?" Kakashi said as he's looking left then right, then behind Ray. Kakashi herd some footsteps from behind him so he tossed a kunai and a somewhat loud cling sound could be herd from not to far away.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi…" a faint tone whispered as a group of three kid like figures walked towards Ray, and Kakashi.

"Way to go, Hinata, now the enemy knows that we are here…" Kiba (A/n I know this is getting annoying for some, but I really don't know how to spell about like half of the Naruto characters… crys well read on) said while putting his head down, looking at the ground.

"Don't be yelling at her! Kakashi is our ally, not our enemy!" the last voice called out. Akamaru simply barked twice.

"You three, defend yourself! There is a woman here trying to kill Ray!" Kakashi yelled as the hooded lady appeared right behind Hinata.

Naruto regained his conscious and yelled out, "HAY HINATA LOOK OUT!" He tossed a kunai, witch the hooded lady disappeared away from her.

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered to herself.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as he ran towards her group.

"I'm fine, thank you…" She replied. He, really does care… for me Hinata thought.

"Don't waist any of your time with him Hinata!" Kiba said. Hinata gave out a tiny sigh.

"You better give Hinata more respect then that!" Naruto screamed.

"Thank you, Naruto, I'm fine…" Hinata replied.

"Not for long…" The lady's voice called out. Kakashi looked at where he herd the voice but he didn't see anybody.

This is getting annoying! Kakashi thought.

"Am I getting…? Annoying?" the lady said, as once again Kakashi looked only to find nothing,

Can… can she read my mind? If so I better-

"Stop thinking to myself!" the lady finished his sentence in his mind.

"That's it!.." Kakashi whispered. Kakashi perform a hand sign, (one that I made up) to use as a jutsu. "Water Style! Water Wave No Jutsu!" A some what huge wave shot up from the pool and wrapped all around Kakashi's body, leaving him some space to breath. Kakashi put out his arms out and touched both sides of the water wall around him and all that water flew at incredible speeds that it froze then hit the lady.

"What? How did you?" the lady replied.

To be continued…

Next episode:

The Finish! Who Will Win?

Well, now Hinata and her group found Naruto and his friends, along with a killer lady, witch they still don't know who she is yet. Who will win? Who will die? Why is their so many questions I'm asking you when I'm the one who wrights this stuff? I don't know why, but I do know that you should stay tuned and find out what happens later in this exciting new episode!

Please review Please

(Sorry about the ending, I'm going to make it on how the cartoon does it,

On how it starts getting good then, the end…

The next episode should come out soon…)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I don't own any Naruto characters used in this story except for Royce and Jen! Please read my first episode before reading this one for you to under stand the episodes better, please and thank you! R&R

Note: please read the first chapters to understand the rest of the story… please and thank you!By: The Author of this Naruto episodes!

Naruto!

Episode Four!

The Finish! Who Will Win?

(Tiny re-cap of last episode)

"That's it!.." Kakashi whispered. Kakashi perform a hand sign, (one that I made up) to use as a jutsu. "Water Style! Water Wave No Jutsu!" A some what huge wave shot up from the pool and wrapped all around Kakashi's body, leaving him some space to breath. Kakashi put out his arms out and touched both sides of the water wall around him and all that water flew at incredible speeds that it froze then hit the lady.

"What? How did you?" the lady replied.

(Naruto's new theme song)

A figure of Kakashi vanished, where the Kakashi that used that jutsu was. "Still haven't figured it out, have you?" Kakashi said in an aggressive tone.

The lady gave a faint laugh and replied, "Pleas, dear Kakashi, explain…"

"Well, while you were fixed on the young ones, I created a shadow clone, and used an earth style jutsu to hide myself under the ground. And as you fixed your attention on me… You get the rest!" Kakashi held a kunai up to her neck. "I've seen your future; this is your last battle!" Kakashi said in anger and followed through with his attack, but just to find out it was a log. _Did, she send this to test us? Or what?_ Kakashi thought.

Sasuke got up while his arms were shaking all over the place. "What… what happened?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. As so Sakura got up and slowly opened her eyes, and seen that everything seemed ok. Her first thought was, _is… is Sasuke all right?_ Sakura was speed walking towards Sasuke to check if he was ok.

"What a day…" Naruto said out, giving out a sigh, and placing his hands behind his head. _was that the last of that weird lady?_ He thought to himself

_Wow, Naruto is so cool!_ Hinata thought as he put her hands up to her chest, and blushing a bit.

"Err- you ok Hinata?" Naruto asked as he squinted to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She replied

"So… Why are you here anyway?" Naruto asked Hinata and her group.

"We are here on our mission!" Kiba shot out.

"And what is that?" Naruto asked.

"Well… Not to get you mad or anything, the Hokage sent us to be back up for you guys… He told us that this mission was ranked an A… after looking at her…" Hinata said. _well now we can see one another for a while, hope it's long enough…_ She thought to herself.

"Well… Now where to?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Don't be asking me… Ask Royce!" Kakashi replied.

_ugg- if I have to then I guess I will…_ "Royce… where are we going to now?" Naruto beamed at Royce.

"We head…" Royce took a pause and pointed in the opposite direction where they came from and continued, "That way!"

To be continued…

Next episode:

The Continuing of the Mission!

In this next episode I'm working on, Naruto and the others continue on the mission to get this guy named Royce to the Sand Village. Question that rises is, Why the Sand Village? What things does he have to do their? And what's up with this Jen lady? Will you ever continue reading and reviewing these in order to find out? I really don't know but I do know that the next episode should be out soon (well sooner then I hope at least…)

Please review Please

(Sorry about the ending, I'm going to make it on how the cartoon does it,

On how it starts getting good then, the end…

The next episode should come out soon…)


End file.
